pokpiruletafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Diario de Pensamientos
Luego fondo (siempre digo lo mismo) Por favor, no confundir ni con el Diario de Sueños ni con Página de Desahogo. 600px ¿Qué es esta página? Esta página fue ideada por Afri y Nora. En esta página la gente puede escribir lo que piensasn y les gustaría compartir con los demás. Cualquier cosa basta. Incluso si es Mañana tengo un examen y odio mi vida. Da igual. Los pensamientos de la gente Aquí estarán los pensamientos de los demás: Pensamiento 1 Pues hoy he ido a la playa. He estado mirando hacia el mar y me he puesto a pensar en la existencia de la vida. ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Por qué se generó la vida? Me he dado cuenta de lo ridículo que era pensar en eso como un filósofo y me he puesto a pensar en Kentin, que es más importante. Luego he ido a mi casa y me he comido un plato de espaguetis. Fin (? Pensamiento 2 No veas las ganas que tengo de comerme un bizcocho ahora. En serio. Y encima los gilipollas del pensamiento de arriba dando hambre. Vergüenza les tenía que dar. Es que esto no puede ser tío. Pensamiento 3 Pues yo tengo gnaas de comida mexicana. Y cuando no. [[Usuario:~Serch R. Krewliver~|'''- Serch R.]] [[Usuario_discusión:~Serch R. Krewliver~|¡Mi discusión!]] [[Yard Sale Pd|—(Visita Yard Sale Pd.)]] Pensamiento 4 Me estoy riéndo mucho, pero creo que hay que parar con los pensamientos de comida. Al final aquí escribe todo el mundo. Si es que soy la mejor. Pensamiento 5 Yo creo que solo publicamos pensamientos de comida porque es lo único en lo que pensamos xdd [[Usuario:~Serch R. Krewliver~|- Serch R.]] [[Usuario_discusión:~Serch R. Krewliver~|¡Mi discusión!]] [[Yard Sale Pd|—(Visita Yard Sale Pd.)]] Pensamiento 6 Tengo un shimeji de Flowey que piensa sobre la vida y la muerte. Qué hay mejor que eso. Pensamiento 7 Soy un cascanueces que come donuts. Por desgracia, he pensado eso de verdad. Oh, hablando de eso, hoy en francés demostré que soy clarividente. Teníamos que hacer un juego y estaba pensando en patos, y salió la palabra pato. Fue muy raro (? Pensamiento 8 Lissa, deja de morir LISSA LISSA CHICA, TIENES UN BASTÓN, PROTÉGETE CON ÉL, PÉGALE UN BASTONAZO O ALGO (Por cierto, tengo una caja llena de Cottonees. ¿Alguien me hace un favor y me coje, no sé, la mitad?) ~ ★ A locked girl... Archivo:Patchouli sprite.gif ...in her fantasy world ★ ~ Pensamiento 9 Para la persona del pensamiento anterior: Mi Lissa ahora, por todas las veces que ha muerto, da unos hachazos que te cagas. Y los shimejis de Papyrus y Sans me tapan la visión de donde escribo y me cago en ellos. Mettaton EX es buena gente y me deja escribir. Pensamiento 10 DENTRO DE DOS DÍAS SON FIESTAS EN MI PUEBLO Y NO HAY INSTITUTO AH AH AHHH No sé qué es un shimeji, ¿alguien me lo explica? Pensamiento 11 Mientras que las fiestas de Sekki empiezan el jueves yo termino las mías hoy, ptabiaaaa. Un shimeji es un coso que te descargas y va andando por la pantalla de tu ordenador... es raro (? Ah, y no quiero seguir estudiando. Y MAY R AYAMONTE HA SUBIDO VIDEO bai. I'm a little witch... Lost in the great blue sea 70px 18:00 1 mar 2016 (UTC) Pensamiento 12 Tengo un examen mañana de música. Pasado de inglés, y tenemos que entregar el examen oral. Luego el lunes de sociales. El martes de lengua, y también entregamos un trabajo de música. El jueves naturales. El viernes álgebra que se me da como el culo. Y aún queda por poner el examen teórico de E.F. que es muy jodido. Quiero morir. Septette for the Archivo:149000019603.gif Dead Princess. 15:04 2 mar 2016 (UTC) Pensamiento 13 Este pensamiento va a ser largo porque son varios. Es como un pack (? He estado leyendo el de Miki y me quiero morir porque yo también tengo que hacer un montón de exámenes más los que no hice cuando tenía la mano mala. Además, me organizo FATAL los tiempos y el la única hora que me dejan de descanso no puedo hacer todo lo que quiero. Quiero ver Ladybug, Ansatsu Kyoshitsu, escribir... y tengo un montón de tarea hoy. I WANT TO DIEEEE. Eso sí, he conocido a un tío majísimo en instagram. Eso compensa (? Hoy le voy a decir pa que me de su whatsapp: Hey, I just meet you And this is crazy So here's my number -mi número (?- So call me maybe. Lo sé, estoy mu perdía (?????? Y bueno eso. Tampoco ha sido tan largo xD Ah, una última cosa. Estoy llorando por culpa de His Theme. ES DEMASIADO HERMOSO. Y voy a hacer un comic basado en esa canción xD Bueno ya si que me he pasao de largo, bye (? I'm a little witch... Lost in the great blue sea 70px 15:34 2 mar 2016 (UTC) Pensamiento 14 Primero responder al último párrafo de Nora: Mee too (o como se escriba). Ahora: Me apetece conectarme a instagram, pero tengo miedo. De todas mis cuentas, Masoni me sigue en TODAS menos en una. Quiero morir. Además, yo también estoy cargada de exámenes. Pero dentro de poco es el expotaku y quiero hacer rituales satánicos (si me dejan). Al final si voy de Oka Ruto (? AAAAH SOLO QUINCE MINUTOS PA TERMINAR LOS 4 DIBUJOS QUE TENGO PENDIENTES Y PODER... SE ME HA OLVIDADO LO ULTIMO D8D8D8D8 A lo mejor reinicio mi partida de Undertale. Y me cambio de nombre de user. Y bueno, ya bye (? thumb|left|80pxHola wapos' 80px'The Cojonciano Power' thumb|left|80px'Dime algo, ¿no?' 15:47 2 mar 2016 (UTC) Necesitaba estrenar firma algún dia. Pensamiento 15 Estaba leyendo la discusión sobre comida de los primeros pensamientos y me estoy riendo muy fuerte Por cierto, acabo de comer churros -Miki. Pensamiento 16 HOY ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE LISSA :d -Miki Pensamiento 17 No me acuerdo de qué deberes había para el lunes... No sabéis la sensación de estrés que produce eso (? ~Sekki Pensamiento 18 IN THIS WORLD IS TEM OR BE TEM Lo siento -Afri Pensamiento 19 Tengo hambre. -Afri Pensamiento 20 Hoy, en mi retorcida imaginación, imaginé a una persona cualquiera mirando esta página y pensando "oh, qué buenos amigos, me gustaría conocerlos". Si por casualidad hay una persona cualquiera mirando esto, DÉJAME UN MENSAJE EN EL MURO, NO SEAS TÍMIDO KONIO (? Supongo que es porque me imagino a mí, y con mi timidez no me atrevería a enviar un mensaje(? Seguro que nadie ha entendido esto pero ME DA IWÁAAH. -Sekki Pensamiento 21 ME HE PASADO EL FE. QUE ME HE PASADO EL FE. -Afri Pensamiento 22 Felicidades Afri :'D Yo me aburría e hice una partida en Classic Lunatic. He tenido que reiniciar un montón de veces porque me niego a perder una sola unidad e intento hacerlo sin pairs up si es posible y he llegado hasta el capítulo 2. SÍ, SÓLO HASTA EL DOS, PERO ESO ES MUCHO PARA MÍ (? ~ ★ A locked girl... Archivo:Patchouli sprite.gif ...in her fantasy world ★ ~ 10:20 13 mar 2016 (UTC) Pensamiento 23 Yo en Novato y Hard no paso del capítulo 8 Además tampoco me consigo pasar la misión secundaria de los dragones de BD porque me matan siempre Ayuda -Miki. Pensamiento 24 Por qué mi ordenador no me deja jugar Yandere Simulator. Por qué. Y por qué Olmo escucha canciones de Justin Bieber. Por qué. Ah... muchas ralladas mentales... -Afri Pensamiento 25 He estado pensando qué pasaría si mi padre fuera un 100tifiko. Pero de esos que se tiran tol puto día en el laboratorio experimentando. ...y no. Yo no saldría adelante en una situación así :''D Ah, mañana invocaré demonios gratis. Es por la expo wiii VENDEN COSAS DE UNDERTALE COFCOFCOF y he visto un poster de Lucina, que Patri me ha enviado una foto (?? -Afri -otra vez- Pensamiento 26 LE HE PASADO LA HABILIDAD DAMISELA A GEROME NO PUEDO DEJAR DE REÍR DAMISELA GEROME ESQUIVAR Y GOLPE +10 A ALIADOS MASCULINOS EN 3 CASILLAS A LA REDONDA DIOS MÍO QUÉ HE HECHO LOOL ~ ★ A locked girl... Archivo:Patchouli sprite.gif ...in her fantasy world ★ ~ 16:39 20 mar 2016 (UTC) Pensamiento 27 Me da pereza cambiar de user jajasalu2 -Nora con la cuenta de Afri Pensamiento 28 Quiero pasarme al viejo Yulyi pero es que no soy capaz Además la pantalla de inicio me traumatizó cuando pone las letras en rojo y luego se borran y pone -Spoiler- Lies Es traumático Además tengo que escribir mi CojoFanfic -Miki Pensamiento 29 Ayer estaba haciedo el gamba y me puse a pensar seriamente en qué pasaría si los humanos tuviéramos alas. Seguramente estaría todo el día en las nubes. #elchiste Pensamiento 30 Últimamente sueño cosas muy raras. Algunas hasta dan miedo D: -Afri Pensamiento 31 Me masturbo pensando en Pensamiento 32 Joder, ya nadie publica, putabida. Amo mi foto de perfil. -Afri Pensamiento 33 No sé quién es el pringado que ha escrito arriba de Afri, pero la ha cagado intentando hacer la broma del Especial Mi Página. Tengo examen de mates. -AYLA MIKI Pensamiento 34 Ya nadie la usa, pero me la suda. Tío estoy despierta desde las 4 de la mañana. Y me duele la cabeza. Y tengo ganas de vomitar. POR QUE ME PONGO ENFERMA JUSTO EN VACACIONES. -Afri Pensamiento 35 ME ESTOY RIENDO MUCHO PORQUE YO TAMPOCO HE PODIDO DORMIR Y ME DUELE EL ESTÓMAGO LOOL He tenido un sueño super raro sobre decathlon, por cierto (? ~ ★ A locked girl... Archivo:Patchouli sprite.gif ...in her fantasy world ★ ~ 07:49 24 jun 2016 (UTC) Pensamiento 36 Me he dado cuenta de que hacemos cosas, las olvidamos y la que las revive suele ser África. Oh, querida profeta. Archivo:63511.pngDamn Swordhand.Archivo:63511.png 09:18 24 jun 2016 (UTC) Pensamiento 37 Quería poner algo pero no sabía el qué así que bacalao. Pensamiento 38 Tengo la sensación de que me voy a aburrir mucho en vacaciones. Bai I'm a little witch... Lost in the great blue sea 70px 12:10 24 jun 2016 (UTC) Pensamiento número 39 Tengo un amiibo de Robin yey Tengo un eSTRATEGA de verdad a mi lado ahoRA PUEDO SER CAPAZ DE PA S A R ME EL DESVÍO DE DONNEL EN HARD CLASSIC YEE O a lo mejor hace que termine el prólogo que he repetido cuatro veces ya de una sagRADA VEZ ~ ★ A locked girl... Archivo:Patchouli sprite.gif ...in her fantasy world ★ ~ 11:00 7 jul 2016 (UTC) Pensamiento 40 El otro día le pegué una patada en los cojoncianos a mi primo y provoqué un silencio incómodo en la sala mientras sonaba Lane Boy de fondo feat. mi primo agonizando Bye -mikina con pereza a firmar QUE NO QUE ES BROMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Archivo:63511.pngDamn Swordhand.Archivo:63511.png 10:34 8 jul 2016 (UTC) Pensamiento 41 Me aburro. -Afri Pensamiento 42 El verano se ha pasado volando tío Ya nadie usa esto pero me hacía ilusión -Afri Pensamiento 43 Bailes frigios, dóricos, lidios, mixolidios, eólicos, jónicos y locrios. Varios de los usuarios ya dominan algunos de estos bailes, pero los bailes lidios parecen escapar de nuestro alcanze. De la misma forma, los bailes locrios solo han sido realizados por Afri en una ocasión que tan solo AYLA ARCOÍRIS conoce. Por lo tanto, os reto a hacer un concierto con los Siete Bailes de AYLA. Pensamiento 44 En el pensamiento anterior escribí "alcance" con z. Matadme. Pensamiento 45 Y me he dado cuenta de que el pensamiento 39 es especial, porque no es "pensamiento 39", sino "pensamiento número 39". Pensamiento 46 Tengo que hacer que AYLA ARCOÍRIS sea la maestra de los Siete Bailes de AYLA. Archivo:63511.pngDamn Swordhand.Archivo:63511.png 09:59 24 ago 2016 (UTC) Pensamiento 47 Pos... pos os voy a contar las cosas que se nos ocurren a mi hermano y a mí, cuando nos drogamos antes de dormir :D voy (? Empecé a hablar de Harry Potter con mi hermano, porque él ya se ha leído la saga entera hace tiempo, y yo pos voy por el quinto libro... - ¿Harry no se casaba con una rubia? - No, era con Ginny. -troll face- - Entonces es pedofilia... - Pero si se llevan 3 años. - Ah, entonces no... - ...Se casaba con Dumbledore. - ¡Eso sí es pedofilia! - ... JAJAJAJAJSDNKAJFBCHSDBGFJ (embolia) - Espera, ¿no era con una rubia? - Ah, claro... Se casa con Malfoy. ~~~~~~ Harry y Dumbledore encuentran una bola mágica de la que salen zombies y Dumbledore para combatirlos empieza a bailar Thriller con el sombrerico de Michael Jackson "equisdededelol" ~~~~~~ Las últimas palabras de Dumbledore antes de morir son: "Harry, haz un trío con mi p*** gemelo Gandalf y yo..." A lo que Harry constestó: "... Me voy a unir a Voldemort jajasalu2" ~~~~~~ - Tobby muere. - No es Tobby, es Dobby... - ... Tobby muere, Dobby se salva. - Pero Dobby le quita la ropa a los elfos... (Sliencio incómodo) ... (Mentira, risa absurda de fondo(?) - JAJA vale, Tobby muere, y Dobby se salva porque le quita la ropa a los elfos. (Ahí queda eso... ¿sentido de la historia? ... ninguno, y me da igual :'D) ~~~~~~ Por alguna extraña razón, la gente de Slytherin, tiene apellidos demasiado random... "¡¿KHÉ?!" Sí, LOL mira: Pansy Parkinson... PARKINSON *imaginar a Pansy con Parkinson en la mano, mientras sujeta la varita amorfamente, haciendo el ritual satánico de lo absurdo, vale ya...(?) Draco Malfoy... MALFOY, pronuncia en españolololol... Con eso haces chistes, ejem... Malfoy*** COF COF jajalol ~~~~~~ ... Aparece Harry con Ron. Aparece Malfoy junto a ellos... están haciendo un trío. (No me preguntéis por qué, ¿vale? Malfoy está drogado... de ahí su pelo(?) ... Emmm... Mientras tanto; Dumbledore... les observa desde el armario ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) . . . Aparece finalmente, Neville con su sapo/rana/mutante . . . (el líder de la resistencia ajaja) y pos, LES PURIFICA A TOS CON FUEGO "Alajuakbar(?)" , (incluido el armario) equisdelol FIN. .............. (? ~~ Cara Meme (?) ~~ Pensamiento 48 Ahora que lo pienso... (por eso lo pongo en el diario de pensamientos, jaja, qué original soy (?) Cuando a mi hermano y a mí nos dio por hablar de yaoi de "Harry Potta" mi madre estaba durmiendo al lado (es lo que tiene dormir todos en una misma habitación, maldito pueblo de cabras (?) ... Me pregunto si soñaría con las cosas random que decíamos mi hermano y yo :D (Aún me sorprende que no se despertara, gritábamos demasiado al hablar (?) Para mí que nos stalkeaba, haciéndose la dormida. ~~ Cara Meme (?) ~~ Pensamiento 49 Estoy pensando... (? Vale, no, no era eso. Es que, actualmente, cuando se sale alguien del chat... no es serio. Está el usuario despidiéndose, ahí to triste todo, y de repente, pone: ~(Usuario) se fue al baño~ ..... Se fue al baño. Eso sí que es triste (? ~~ Cara Meme (?) ~~ Pensamiento 50 El pensamiento 49 me hizo reír. Se me ha ocurrido hacer una parodia de tøp con los usuarios de la wiki, y en vez de Blurryface, es Caracol y es Memeface (????????????????????????????????? Lo siento Pensamiento 51 Pues existe el Sans x váter Todo ship con Sans existe ~~~~ Pensamiento 52 Me acabo de chocar con un cactus. ~~ Cara Meme (?) ~~Categoría:Diario